


A knock that shocks the BAU

by Shan211100



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shan211100/pseuds/Shan211100
Summary: A gentle knock at the door stirred me from my thoughts placing the whiskey on the table, I wandered towards the front door not even thinking of who it could be, what greeted me on the other side of the door was a slight shock. ‘What! What are you doing here! Come in, come in’
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	A knock that shocks the BAU

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, here is a one-shot possible two-shot that has been sitting in my drafts for AGES. I really hope you enjoy, this kind of takes place in Season 15 clearly, I changed a few details. Ultimately this is was what I would off want to happen, like a big plot twist but unfortunately that didn’t happen. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds, only own the rights to the original characters
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy :) Feedback greatly appreciated, send in requests. Also look out for more stories as I have about 20 in my drafts that are half finished some one-shots others multiple chapters.

The backyard had been transformed into an elegant space for Penelope and mine leaving do, as Unit Chief I not only felt sad and proud to be part of this team but as a close friend too. I had seen this team grow, strengthen and turn from a team to a family, we had seen a fair bit of tragedy and sadness in our time. Great agents had joined like Jordan, Ashley, Tara, Luke, Matt and Stephen but we had family leave too. Agents have had unsub’s tear their lives apart and force them into hiding, pasts have come to light and destroyed the strongest of agents. Which left the BAU to try and pick up the pieces of the team time and time again. 

After the loss of two of the strongest agents from the BAU, who were hunted and then haunted by two of the strongest and vicious unsubs’ we have ever faced. The two of them entering our lives in completely different circumstances, one who threatened Aaron Hotchner’s son and forced him into hiding and the other who globe trotted around the world to achieve his revenge on Emily Prentiss who destroyed him from the inside out when she hid his son, just so he could have a chance at a normal lifestyle. Neither had returned since leaving, the trauma and memories stuck here couldn’t allow them to breathe in Washington DC, that left myself, David Rossi to become unit chief, pick up the pieces of what was left of the team, pick new agents and try to continue the legacy of the BAU.

But today that was all changing, I was retiring content to spend my days with my new wife Krystal glad to leave the late-night calls and days away in my past. Penelope had finally reached her end, the gruesome acts and victims had finally caused the ever optimistic technical analyst to crack and I remember the exact moment when it happened we were on a case about how kids were being tortured and killed by an unsub who was neglected as a child, she was on the phone to me as the latest victim came in and she just broke down crying saying she couldn’t take it anymore she needed out. Within the week she had given her notice and was starting at a non-profit organization in two weeks’ time, she finally looked like she was getting some of her sparkle back, that had previously been diminished.

Although it was a big day, Penelope had kept it to minimal people inviting just the team, significant others and a few people who had become close to us over the years. Joy and her family were coming, Portia too, obviously Derek Morgan and his wife and son was invited but also two others were invited but we weren’t sure if they were to attend. She had sent invites out to both Emily and Aaron but since Emily left for London she had limited contact to the team and Aaron hadn’t established contact since leaving the witness protection except a simple letter to say that he would not and could not return to so many bad memories even though his friends were here, he truly enjoyed being a full-time dad to young Jack since he didn’t have the chance beforehand. Neither me nor Penelope hadn’t heard nothing from either of them, no RSVP or declined invite. Talking of the devil, here comes Penelope now wearing a nice black dress and a simple red cardigan over the top. ‘Have you heard from either of them?’ she seemed hopeful, but I shook my head sadly knowing how much it would mean to both of us if they came as Aaron was my longest friend and Emily was one of Penelope’s best friends but unfortunately I didn’t have any good news to give her.

Slowly the team all trickled in firstly Spencer and his date Max then Luke Alvez, Tara Lewis, Matt Simmons and his wife Kirsty with their five children. Penelope enveloped them all in hugs whilst I graced them all with drinks, JJ and Will arrived moments later with a very hyper Henry and an equally excited toddler Michael. The party was in full swing when we started to do speeches, or should I say Penelope decided to start talking about her entire time at the BAU I chose this exact moment to sneak off to go grab some more wine and whiskey. I couldn’t help but feel sentimental looking over the team before walking inside, I could hear the murmur of voice floating in from outside. But it was painfully obvious that we were missing two even though half of the new team hadn’t met them but for the people that had it was obvious that the family was not complete. Continuing towards my study I reached for the whiskey that was gifted to me by a dear friend, who I missed greatly.

A gentle knock at the door stirred me from my thoughts placing the whiskey on the table, I wandered towards the front door not even thinking of who it could be, what greeted me on the other side of the door was a slight shock. ‘What! What are you doing here! Come in, come in’ I ushered them inside I was still shocked as standing in front of me was our very own Aaron Hotchner and Emily Prentiss but not only them a now 7-year-old Jack, a little girl and a baby in arms. ‘My study, now. You both have some explaining to do.’ As I wildly gestured to them, allowing them in front of me I instantly noticed Aaron place a protective arm on Emily’s lower back, which then highlighted his wedding ring. Of course, I noticed similarities of the little girl in both of them, if I didn’t, I would be a rubbish profiler.

Aaron and Emily sat down on the sofa, the little girl squished between both of them whilst Jack sat on Aaron’s right hand side, he was currently having an entire conversation with Emily without even speaking, they didn’t even notice me draw a chair up to sit opposite them. Aaron spoke up whilst trying to keep a calm composure, ‘I guess we have some explaining to do. Um well you obviously know Jack, but this is Isobel and she is turning two next week and in Em’s arms is the littlest Hotchner, Grace who will be a month tomorrow.’ I just gaped at them, whilst they both chuckled slightly. Emily decided she would take charge this time, ‘It all sort of started when Scratch happened, when he made threats against Aaron and Jack I received a phone call from his case agent saying they needed somewhere safe to hide for an undetermined amount of time, he felt that them going with someone who knew them would be better as they could feel safe. I was told that Scratch knew nothing about me, so I was the best bet and then before I knew it, I had a very stressed Aaron Hotchner standing on my doorstep in London with a half-asleep Jack beside him. That was four years ago.’ Her and Aaron just shared a look of love and my heart melted even more for them.

I cleared my throat to break their trance they had gone into, they really only had eyes for each other that kind of love was extremely rare. ‘How? Just how, did that turn into marriage and three beautiful kids’ I was completely gobsmacked and I needed answers now, they both smiled and looked down at their kids before continuing Aaron felt like he needed to explain, ‘Dave, when I arrived in London I was in no state to look after myself let alone Jack who was scared and frightened. For the first six months she was basically the glue keeping us together, we become an instant family but nothing romantic for us… Yet.’ He couldn’t quite make eye contact with Dave whilst Emily had a blush creeping up her neck and face. I smirked, ‘So tell me, when did the romantic part start then you two?’ I was teasing them and they both knew it, ‘Mind out of the gutter, Dave. Young children in the room, but as you asked nicely it happened about 9 months into them moving to London bearing in mind they were still living in my house.’ Aaron just smirked at that comment, but Emily caught him, whipping her head to face him. ‘Yeah I knew your plan Hotchner, anyway I came home from work to a very romantic meal set up with candles, rose petals and which would have been making me swoon if you couldn’t hear the TV playing Scooby Doo and seeing Jack’s little head on the sofa eating dinosaur nuggets and mac n cheese.’ Me and Emily were both laughing of course Jack would be there. 

After telling me some more details over the previous years, I should of felt sad that they had kept it a secret but as they said they got wrapped up in school, work, sport sessions, playdates I was too happy that my closest friends had chance of a normal life. Ushering them outside were the party was in full swing, Emily had quickly run to the toilet with the two girls as they both needed a nappy change, Dave had learnt that Isobel could just speak a few words ‘Mama, Dada, Ack and Dog’ they had a chocolate Labrador at home. Aaron was radiating nervous energy whilst Jack stood quietly beside him, we were waiting for someone to notice them.

Penelope was dancing with JJ and Tara when Tara said something that picked both of their interests, ‘Hey ladies, who is the tall dark-haired brunette with a miniature version of himself standing next to Rossi?’ both Penelope and JJ whipped their heads around shocked at who stood there. ‘Oh My Goodness! Aaron Hotchner! And young Jack Hotchner’ Penelope screamed across the yard, which attracted everyone’s attention Aaron barely had time to brace himself before he was being pulled into their arms, Jack was being given extra squeezy hugs by Penelope and JJ. ‘Dad when will Isobel be back?’ everyone apart from Rossi stared wide-eyed at Aaron with smirks on their faces, ‘So tell us Jack who is Isobel? Is she pretty? Is she your dad’s girlfriend!’ JJ asked wanting to know who exactly Isobel is, ‘Of course, she’s pretty and she’s not daddy’s girlfriend, Aunt JJ! She’s my little sister! Mummy would be mad if daddy had a girlfriend!’ he stomped his foot with a protectiveness that only he could have, Dave would have laughed at their faces when they heard what Jack said. 

‘Little sister? Mummy’ JJ choked back to Jack and Aaron, Aaron simply nodded back to them but luckily Emily chose that moment to come out, but everyone had their backs turned so they could face Aaron, he made quick eye contact that everyone missed. Bending down slightly Emily whispered in her eldest daughters’ ear, ‘DADA! DADA!’ Emily smirked as everyone spun on their heel as Isobel charged towards Aaron, but everyone just stared at Emily in complete shock, ‘Emily?’ Penelope, JJ and Spencer all said squealed at the same time Aaron chose to repay the favour, whispering in both Jack and Isobel’s ears they both shouted ‘MAMA! MUMMY!’ Emily hugged them as they barrelled into her legs whilst Aaron walked over to join his wife, ‘Surprise?!’ they offered up meekly but all that started back was shocked and confused faces. 

Penelope just stared, Derek smirked whilst Spencer gaped openly at them two whereas Luke and Matt just all looked very confused as they didn’t know who they were, but they could guess. Tara looked on in amazement finally seeing the two agents she had heard so much about from her co-workers. JJ sputtered, ‘Mummy?’ pointing to Emily ‘Daddy?’ pointing to Aaron clenching her fists ‘What is going on? I think you two need to explain!’ she looked kind of angry but with a hint of proudness. Aaron and Emily motioned to sit down and started explaining their long story. After explaining everything they introduced the two little kids, ‘This is Isobel Marie Hotchner, she will be turning two next week.’ JJ melted at her middle name as Marie was her middle name, Emily saw JJ realise who she was named after before continuing ‘this is our youngest Hotchner, Grace Elizabeth who will be a month-old tomorrow.’ Penelope face instantly softened at Grace as that was her middle name. Everyone noticed how protective Aaron was of his family even whilst sitting his body was slanted towards Emily with a hand on her knee, he had Isobel on his lap with Jack beside him with his arm around him, they really did look like a picture-perfect family. 

Luke, Matt and Tara were shell shocked at who was sitting beyond them, ‘Wait you two are the Agent Hotchner and Agent Prentiss? Hotchner who helped shape the BAU into what it is now and Prentiss as in the Ambassador Prentiss and Undercover Agent from the CIA and Interpol’ Luke said astonished, both Emily and Aaron just wide-eyed started back not realising they left such an enormous legacy. JJ and Penelope chuckled slightly, ‘Oh yeah, we had a case a few months ago that your mother helped us with and let’s just say she made a good impression upon the newbies. Firstly she thought Luke was an assistant so she kept making him fetch her drinks all case but no matter how many times we told her he was a full agent she ignored it and secondly she may off have a massive argument with Strauss.’ Everyone laughed at that whilst JJ muttered, ‘In front of the entire office.’ Emily smiled at that knowing how much her and her mother were alike that thankfully included their hatred for Strauss.

Suddenly Grace started to squirm in Emily’s arm, stroking her face she mentioned to Dave that she needed feeding Krystal quickly sprung up taking her into the Den with the ladies all following as well. Isobel quietly followed Emily inside with the ladies all a few steps behind noticing how protective Em was over her two girls, she had one arm slightly rocking Grace as her other arm was placed behind Isobel’s head and shoulders guiding her forward. Krystal voiced, ‘the den’s in there, do you want me to grab you anything?’ she asked sincerely knowing Em was like a daughter to her husband. Nodding ‘Could you grab the buggy by the front door please, she’s due a nap and I need the diaper bag. Thank you’ As much as Emily hated feeling weak, she did sometimes need some help especially with two young kids. Sitting down on the loveseat, Emily finally noticed JJ, Pen and Tara sitting in front of her watching her every move, huffing she stated ‘Come on, out with it’ she hated waiting around and tiptoeing around a subject.

Tara deciding to be brave, ‘So your Emily Prentiss, I’ve heard so much about you from the team. It’s great to finally meet the person behind all the stories, your girls are so gorgeous.’ Emily smiled greatly at the last comment, ‘Lies! They are all lies, don’t believe any of them. Thank you, it’s great to finally meet the new members of the team seems Dave did a great job at picking new agents. They truly are a blessing.’ Stroking her youngest daughter’s face whilst getting her bottle out of her diaper bag that Krystal had returned with, ‘Pen, would you like to hold Grace whilst I sort out Isobel.’ Penelope jumped at the chance to hold the baby who was named after her. Gently placing Grace in her arms and passing over the bottle, ‘You do know how to feed her right?’ Nodding her head quickly, the ladies just realised how protective Emily really was. They all sat in silence watching Emily sort Isobel out, holding her in her arms whilst grabbing a yellow bunny out of the back of the buggy stroking her face Isobel’s eyelids started to droop signifying, she was dozing off. 

JJ couldn’t hold back anymore, she needed more answers that only Emily or Aaron could give her ‘So Em, Aaron Hotchner. Does the passion and intensity that we had seen from work translate into the bedroom?’ A blush rose up from Emily’s neck and onto her cheeks, a knowing tell. ‘I will take that as a yes, but you two sure make some beautiful kids. You look happy Em, really happy so does Hotch.’ Tears started to form in Emily’s eyes as all she wanted was her best friends support and they did, ‘I am, I really am. I never thought that my life could turn out like this, I hate the saying that we complete each other but we put the pieces of each other back together again, made us strong and complete. But the kids, that’s all him the dimples and looks but personality oh yeah, they got the Prentiss charm. Hell even Jack has started to pick up some bad tendencies from me!’ Everyone chuckled at that, they truly had missed her snarky comments.

They continued to chat; Grace got passed over to JJ who was literally bursting at the seams to hold a Prentiss-Hotchner offspring she was a very inquisitive baby, but she wouldn’t expect anything less. ‘So Emily Hotchner now? How did that arise, I can’t imagine Hotch doing it half-heartedly not with you?’ Seeming genuinely confused Emily clocked her head to one side, ‘What do you mean ‘’not with you’’.’ JJ and Pen exchanged a wide grin ‘Are you seriously telling us, that you never noticed his glances to you before everything happened. Actually no don’t answer that, tell us how it all happened!’ they both couldn’t wait any longer. ‘Well, it was about a year after Aaron had moved to London, he had become distant and off for the previous week, even Jack had noticed it I remember him asking ‘’Emmy, why is daddy acting weird.’’ I honestly had no idea. This was only about 3 months after we had started our romantic relationship, so marriage wasn’t even in my head then Mother called asking if I wanted to go for brunch and a spa afternoon at a real fancy Spa in London so obviously, I accepted. On the way home she had her driver, take us to a new house she had purchased as she wanted to show me it and when I arrived, I was Emily Prentiss when we left, we were Mr & Mrs Hotchner. The house was our wedding gift from Mother and Father, the backyard had been transformed into a small intimate wedding for Me and Him. Just us, Jack, My parents and a minister.’ They had tears sliding down their faces, who knew hard-ass Hotch was secretly a romantic at heart and a complete softie when it came to his wife.

Emily could register the slight hurt upon her friends faces, ‘I know you would off wanted to be there but the risk of Mr Scratch was still at an almighty high. But seeing as he’s now dead, we were discussing over here on the plane ride about renewing our vows but this time with our entire family and all of Hotch’s family.’ Their faces picked up slightly at that, they were so happy that their friends had both found happiness. Grace was now snoozing slightly in JJs arms, Emily motioned that they could go back outside once she had sorted Isobel out as she was still fast asleep in her arms but Krystal mentioned that they had a travel cot in the cupboard if she wanted to put her in that and then leave the door open at least she wouldn’t have to carry her around. Grabbing the travel cot out, Emily gently placed her inside before whispering ‘fais de beaux rêves, petite chérie. Maman t'aime, tu es forte et belle.’ Against her cheek before pressing a light kiss to forehead, everyone’s heart melted at the sight of a domestic Emily. Grace was peacefully passed back over to Emily, still sleeping Emily decided she could sleep in her arms instead of being placed into her buggy.

Back outside all the men were now spread out, Spencer and Max were in discussions with Derek and his wife, Savannah near the firepit. Hank was running around with Matt’s kids and Michael, whereas Henry and Jack were exchanging Pokémon cards, Rossi was in deep conversation with Aaron. Luke was grabbing a drink from the bar before returning to talking with Matt and Kirsty. Will was watching the children run around whilst making sure to keep the peace between Henry and Jack who knew Pokémon could get heated. It was almost like both Hotchner’s boys had a radar to Emily as, as soon as she stepped out onto the porch they both turned to look at her. The ladies all split off to find their partners whilst Tara went to fetch a drink before joining in Matt annoy Luke, Penelope just followed Emily not yet satisfied wanting to see the Hotchner’s interact some more.

Aaron stood when Emily got close enough gently lifting Grace’s lithe body out her mother arms Grace instantly curled tighter into his neck. He chuckled at Emily’s eye roll, ‘Sweetheart we’ve had this discussion you cannot be jealous that she is a daddy’s girl! Isobel is a mummy’s girl and so is Jack’ that did nothing to appease her mood, ‘I literally carried her for nine months, went through a 27-hour labour with NO epidural and express milk but she’s a daddy’s girl. In what universe is that possible? Look at her she looks like she would bury herself under your skin if she could.’ Almost like Grace could understand what she was saying, she buried herself closer to Aaron letting out a content mewl. Dave and Penelope both chuckled breaking the bubble that Emily and Aaron had found themselves in, ‘You two are so domestic, it is literally hurting my eyes to witness. What happened to strict no fun Hotch and snarky dorky Prentiss.’ Emily’s eyebrows rose at the last comment, ‘I’ll have you know David Rossi, we got married and passed those tendencies onto our children. So now you’ll have to deal with three versions of us mixed together.’ Dave’s face dropped at that comment, ‘You two are a right pair of comedians, so how long do we have the pleasure of your family for?’ They all knew Dave was serious now.

Penelope and Dave both watched as subtle eye glances and body expressions showed that the couple had more news to give, as father figure and husband of the family Aaron spoke up ‘There’s a reason why we couldn’t get here any earlier, this was due to the fact that we were busy packing up our things whilst simultaneously sorting out our new house in Virginia. So I would say a very long time as, as of today we officially live in America again.’ Penelope shrieked at the news then immediately regretted it because of baby, but Grace barely stirred simply lifting a hand towards Aaron’s face but not quite reaching. ‘Are you returning to the BAU?’ Penelope tried to whisper but it was more of a normal volume. Emily chose this part to join the conversation with ‘I will not be returning with Jack moving back and starting a new school, Isobel and Grace adjusting to life over here. I will be a full-time mum looking after all the kids and Aaron has been offered a position back at the FBI but not in the BAU. While we are not meant to share just yet but between you two, he has been offered Director of the FBI, start of next month Director Stanley Oak will be stepping down. That position will allow him to still be an active parent in all the children’s life whilst still be in a job he loves. That is if he accepts.’ Dave and Penelope both gaped at thee fact he had been offered Director of the FBI.

Puzzlement seemed to sweep over David, ‘Wait what do you mean if he accepts? Why wouldn’t you accept?’ A sigh escaped Aaron knowing it was hard to explain, ‘When I left the BAU I had accepted that my time in the FBI was done, even after we received the news that me and Jack were safe again I still didn’t think I could return as by this point I had built a life away from here. I was happy, I had a beautiful wife and two wonderful children with a third on the way for once in my life it wasn’t always onto the next case instead it was watching Jack play football or volunteer at his school, I was able to watch over my little girl and see her change into the toddler she is today I didn’t have to worry about missing her first word or first steps. I could do impromptu date nights and not worry about being called out, I was and still am currently retired living life being an active husband and parent. If I’m being honest, I’m not sure if I want to give that up but it’s the Director Job the highest you can go. So I am still unsure wether I will be accepting the job.’ Emily linked her hand with his, she would support whatever decision he would make, after working for the BAU for so long neither of them had any money worries so that wasn’t a deciding factor. Dave and Penelope nodded knowing how hard it was to be an active person in your life outside the BAU or FBI, so they didn’t blame him for being unsure on what decision to make. But as long as they were here with the family then they couldn’t complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, if you want this to go anywhere then comment or inbox me!


End file.
